Crisis On Two Earths
by MadelineGrace314
Summary: Earth 616's Avengers are the heroes, fighting evil villains trying to take over the world. But things are much different on Earth 308. There, the Avengers are enemies, making people live in fear, with only a band of the their villains as the heroes. Worlds are crossed, and the Avengers are teaming up with their villains for the first time ever, even if they are alternate versions..
1. Prologue

**_A/N : So, if you know the JLA animated movie, Crisis on Two Earths, basically the Justice League gets transported to an alternate universe where they are villains and the villains in their universe are the heroes. So, I thought Marvel could try the alternate universe thing with The Avengers, so let's go!_**

* * *

 _July 7th, 2016_

 _Earth 308_

* * *

"How is the distraction going?" Loki and Ultron of Earth 308 were currently trying to run to the Avengers Tower of Earth 308.

"Fine, my minions are doing good, we'll try and save the hostages. If it doesn't work then.." Ultron didn't finish the sentence as Loki shoved the distress of the thought out of his mind.

"We need to get in, get the information, and get out, we need to beat the Avengers, they'll pay for everything they've done, making people live in fear of them, and killing innocents." Ultron continued.

"I heard the briefing robot." Loki smirked as Ultron sighed.

"Don't call me a robot."

"Fine."

"Hacking the system." Ultron looked up at the tower, scanning the security codes of the tower, the doors flinging open.

"We don't have much time, I can't hold it for too long." Ultron turned back to Loki.

"We've got all the time we need, let's go!" Loki ran as Ultron huffed and tried to catch up.

They both arrived into the Avenger's living room.

"Weird.." Loki muttered. "Kinda quiet.."

Ultron slowly heard footsteps down the hall.

Ultron's eyes widen in sudden realization. "LOKI, IT'S A TRA-" Before he could finish a bolt of lightning came down and he crashed to the floor in pain. His vision going foggy as a he slowly got up.

"Thor..."

* * *

"Hello brother..robot traitor.." Thor came out of the hall, smirking.

Loki's eyes widened.

"Argh..." He watched Ultron get up a bit.

"Who to "Extinguish" first..." Thor tapped the hammer on his chin. "The traitor robot or my naïve brother."

Ultron grimaced, sending a blast at Thor which he deflected with Mjolnir.

"Get out! They need you more than they need me!" Loki motioned to Ultron to get out of the room.

"We aren't leaving without-"

"Go!" Loki used the last bit of his scepter's magic and teleported Ultron out of the tower.

"Well brother, it seems like its just you and me.." Loki turned to find Thor smirking at him, spinning his hammer with his wrist.

"Ha. Yes I'm sure of that, but you're not the best option to really "Terminate" someone are you?" Loki smirked as confusion passed on Thor's face. "I mean, you ARE the God of Thunder, but you're not the best to do the job. What? Did you not have enough time to send Visorus after me and Ultron? Was he too busy fighting the distraction downtown or were you just too lazy to ask him and Ms. Maximoff to stop making out in public?" Loki held back laughter as he washed his brother's face flush.

"I can destroy you and your rebellion just as good as Visorus or Anthony!" Anger flared in the thunder god's eyes. "Your little group has been dimishing ever since you started up this ridiculous plot! Now it's only you and Ultron left, with only a few other supers helping you.."

"Yeah, well we're stopping your reign here! We're going to free these people from your clutches, from the fear you caused." The siblings began to circle each other, like two lions about to pounce on each other to compete for the prey.

"These Mid-Gardians are minor beings Loki, stop lowering yourself to them!" Thor glared at him.

"They are not minor, they are just as important as you or me!" Loki growled. "I'll lower myself as far as I can to stop the fear that you envelope on them every day."

"Ah yes, and I suppose the reason father chose YOU for Highfather was because of this I suppose?" Thor waved his arms upward at nothing in particular. "Because you are a good person when it comes to arguments?"

"Well, that can be a good thing in the court." Loki grinned. "I'm a little more competent that's all."

Thor swung a fist at Loki, only to have him dodge.

"Father would be ashamed to see you like this Thor Odinson." Loki shrugged. "After all, he gave you a second chance after you betrayed him."

"He threw me out of Asgard Loki! He is not a good leader! He is going to drive Asgard into ruins!" Thor shouted. "You yourself are a better ruler than father, and you are not even of Asgardian blood!"

"I'm aware." Loki said casually, waving his scepter around. "See this brother? It's a staff. The same staff you used to create Ultron, the same one used to make the android Visorus. The magic itself from the Mind Stone is gone, but my will keeps it alive. Like Mjolnir to you, I myself am the only man to be able to wield it. But unlike Mjolnir, this staff does not judge by the worthy, this judges by the man."

Thor stared. "What are you, some kind of philosopher!" Loki laughed.

"Far from it, but want I want to say is, I can wield this without the stone because my actions are ones it allows. Ones it deems able to do. Like overthrowing your iron fist on these people." In a milisecond Loki's face turned serious and a blast of magical charms threw Thor across the room.

"Why you little-" In an instant Thor summoned lightning and Loki felt volts of pain strike him down.

"I can d-do.." Loki attempted to stand but howled in pain as another strike of lightning bolted through him.

"Do what brother? I thought you were going to be highfather? I thought you were a GOD.." Thor laughed, going to over to Loki, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him into the air with an iron-like grip.

"Odin.." Loki wheezed. "Odin..will find out..he will punish you..I'm trying to help the Mid-Gardians.."

"The Mid-Gardians are already doomed, they're beyond help.." Loki gasped for breath as Thor tightened the grip on his throat.

"W-What about..J- Jane.." Thor's face flushed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" He pinned Loki to the wall, choking him. "SHE WAS MY WORLD, AND ODIN TOOK HER AWAY, HE AND ASGARD WILL FALL WHEN WE CONQUER IT!"

"She won't be happy...to see you..like this.." Loki croaked, only making Thor choke him harder.

"Goodbye brother..." Thor raised his hammer, lifting it before bringing it down once again, Loki howling in pain as his vision went bright red as the thunder struck. No light, no breath, no soul..and then all of a sudden every bit of pain was lifted.

* * *

Loki gasped for breath, his eyes flickering open, light flowing into them. He was still in the Avengers Tower. But Thor was no longer there.

"What in the gods of Asgard is going on he-"

He looked up to find the confused Visorus staring down at him.

 _"Well this is one way to die.."_ Loki though silently..

* * *

 ** _A/N : Chapter end. I guess you might be confused. So, the basic storyline is that what you just saw is what happened on Earth 308. Loki gets hit by lightning bolt, and is suddenly transferred to Earth 616, The MCU. Also, you might see that there's a character on Earth 308 frequently called "Visorus". This is Earth 308's version of Vision. While most names will stay the same in Earth 308's "Evil" Avengers, Vision will be referred to as "Visorus", and I think Hawkeye and Falcon_** ** _will change as well._**

 ** _Suggestions for the story, new ideas, and reviews are welcome!_**


	2. 1 : Earth 616

**_A/N : So, here's the next chapter, it's a little calm compared to the other one, but the next should be a little less mellow. I'm juggling three stories, school, and a ton of homework at the same time so I'll edit and update occasionally. So, this chapter will concentrate on Earth 616, the next will be about Earth 616's Avengers going to Earth 308, and the one after that will focus on the "Evil" Avengers, because I kinda want them to seem a little more three-dimensional and not just, the I-am-evil-because-I-like-to-be-evil type villains._**

* * *

Vision had been relatively used to strangeness. Seeing as how he helped defeat an entire robot army and fought a mini-war with his teammates a few years ago.

But if there was one thing he did not expect was the Asgardian God of Mischief arriving with a flash of lightning and a broken ceiling lying on the floor. He decided not to say anything to the god as he slowly got up and spotted him, instantaneously swiping a gold scepter from the floor and pointing it at his chest.

"Visorus! If you move a muscle I will shock you like you will never know! I have a fully charged scepter right here and I'm not afraid to use it." Vision took one look at the fallen god's nervous face and knew for a fact that the god was lying.

Unfortunately when Wanda Maximoff came in the room she did not know this.

One look at the fallen god with his gold scepter pointed to Vision's chest and then well...there was 4 things that might've happened.

Either :

A. A Very Angry Scarlet Witch

B. A Bunch of Broken Furniture

C. A Bleeding Loki with a few Broken Bones

or

D. All of the Above

And for Vision it was a big, fat "D".

"Ugh..." Currently the fallen god was smashed into the broken bookshelf with his head imbedded in _"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"_.

Vision turned to Wanda to find her eyes a bright crimson and her hands shaking as she pinned them to her sides.

"Miss Maximoff I did not require any assistance.." Vision shrugged a tiny bit.

She sighed, the red in her eyes dying down. "Sorry alright? I thought he was going to attack you." She walked over to Loki, a peeved expression on her face, she quickly used her magic to pull away the book and tug him out of the shelf, resulting in quite a few books flying out of the bookshelf and the book _"Of Scarlet Minds and Scarlet Hearts"_ suddenly lying at Vison's feet.

"Ironic.." Vision muttered as he picked up the gold scepter Loki had been using and walked over to the god.

"Here, you seemed to drop this when Miss Maximoff...attacked..." The god craned his neck a bit to look up at him.

"You two aren't not going to try and kill me? Blast me? Torture or try and interrogate? Or are you fooling me to try and trust you." Vision couldn't help but flinch a little at the man's icy glare.

"Maybe. I'd like to, but I don't have to." Wanda crossed her arms across her chest, an angry expression on her face.

"Of course not." Vision ignored Wanda's statement and waved the scepter in front of Loki a bit. "Take it. I'm very sorry for scaring you." The god's eyes were as wide as saucepans.

"What is going on! Is this a trick!" Loki leapt up and snatched the scepter from Vision's hand.

Him and Wanda shared a look.

"To be honest, you just fell from the ceiling with a loud clap of lightning. Vision came to investigate the noise and you awoke and threatened to try and kill him." Wanda stated.

"And then Miss Maximoff walked in, got angry and... caused about $3,000 dollars in property damage." Vision continued with a slight bit of amusement in his tone.

"Vision!" Wanda complained.

"Wait..." Loki paused as the two stared. "You're...Vision?"

"That's the name I received..." Vision said quietly.

"Wait, wait, how can you be called Vi-"

"Loki..." The trio turned to the doorway to find Anthony Edward Stark standing in the doorway, staring at Loki with his hazel eyes.

* * *

"Hello Mister Stark. Do you know this man?" Vision asked innocently.

"You guys don't know this guy?!" Vision shook his head and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Do we act like we do?"

"I forgot. You two don't know this asshole." Tony shrugged, walking over to them. "Alright man, what'cha here for? Gonna try and blow up the world again?!" He said sarcastically, holding a smoothie in his hand.

"Blow up the world?" Vision and Wanda simultaneously asked.

"Long story." Tony answered. "Involved a lot of property damage, aliens raining from the sky, and an exhausted snack of shawarma." Both Vision and Wanda were giving Tony questioning looks about the last part of what he had just said.

"I'm not here to blow up the world Anthony. Unlike you." Loki gritted his teeth.

"Er, I do have some nukes in my arsenal in my company, but I'm pretty sure I'm not trying to blow up the Earth anytime soon." Tony adjusted the sunglasses he had been wearing. "Come to think of it..hey, when'd you change your outfit?"

Sure enough Loki's attire looked a little...different to Tony. The bull-horns, while there, were shortened, and were bronze instead of gold. And the robes he had been wearing were longer, with emerald green dragons seeming to be imprinted onto them, and the gold borders seemed to have Asgard carved onto the bronze.

"What's going on with your team Anthony! Suffered memory loss after getting hit by Ultron's distractions downtown?" Loki chuckled. "I've worn this since I started fighting your team years ago."

"Um, yeah, pretty darn sure you weren't wearing that when the Chitauri attacked." Tony repeated, sipping the smoothie he had been holding. "How'd you even get out of Asgard?"

Loki stared at him. Currently they didn't know who was more confused. Tony, Vision and Wanda, or Loki.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked. "Asgard has practically fallen since my brother and your team led an attack against it." Tony and the others looked at each other. Something was not right.

"Thor has never attacked Asgard before." Vision remarked. "Neither have we..."

A silence fell across the room.

"Wanda. Check his mind." Tony said a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"What?!" Wanda glared at him. "Why should I do that?"

"We don't really have any other ways to find out what's going on with his mind." Tony shrugged, sipping the smoothie once more.

"Please Miss Maximoff?" Vision added.

Wanda cursed silently in Sokovian.

"Fine, but Stark I'm not doing it for you." Her eyes started to glow red as Loki felt fear jolt in his stomach.

Wait wha-" Loki's eyes went wide, just before Wanda dove into his mind...

* * *

A maze. A fancy labyrinth of memories, some painful, some tragic, and others joyus and gleeful, with the occasional thought and dream here and there. That was the thing Wanda used to describe most minds.

Loki's though was...different. To say the least.

Wanda had never examined a god's mind before. At least, not in detail. She did look in Thor's mind once, but only for a few seconds to bring his nightmare to life in The Age (Well, more like The Minor-Set Back) of Ultron, and Vision didn't really count, as even though he could lift Mjolnir he wasn't technically a god.

And now here she was, expected to find what was going on right now and to clear the confusion about what was happening in the God of Mischief's mind...sometimes she really hated being the only mind-reader in the team.

The god's mind was immense. Layers of memories and thoughts surrounded her, bathing in a golden light.

"Makes sense.." She said softly. "He is immortal, he would have a lot of memories to go through..."

Wanda started to walk down the immense layers of memories, each one as clear and intact as day. Yet as she kept walking, the memories were getting darker...edgier...more horrifying, and Wanda shivered a little as a feeling of creepiness began to press down her back.

As she kept going the feeling increased to a point where she could barely move, staying right in one of the darker parts of Loki's mind. Wanda scanned the memories, horrified at what she saw.

People dead. The world on fire. A woman being struck by lightning, New York, in ruins, flames rising from the Empire State, the city crumbling and civilians running, being caught by... Ultron?

She stared at the image as it replayed over and over. Ultron had never attacked New York, much less saved civilians!

She scanned the next few, more confusing scenes replayed in his head. Him saving a child from a falling ceiling, a group of men and woman with helicopters and ground vehicles with a strange squid-like creatures as the logos on them helping people to safety. None of them were anything Wanda had seen, much less were anything in character.

"Strange.." She muttered.

Then the final image she looked at caught her eye.

It showed Tony, and the rest of the Avengers, along with...someone who looked somewhat like her, standing in front of a map. The strange thing was, they didn't look like the Avengers Wanda knew. They looked similar, sure, but not exactly like the ones she had been a part of for the past few months. Vison, for instance, in the memory, looked substantially less gold then the one she knew, instead having a blue-ish mind gem and a dark, lapis-blue cape.

In fact, how was this even possible! She and Vision had never met Loki or even really saw him in person since a few seconds ago! The next thing in the memory answered this.

The map was not of the continents or stars, but instead of different Earths. And the one they were pointing at to be their own was labeled "EARTH 308"...

* * *

"He's from a different dimension" Wanda said finally.

"What?" Loki, Tony, and Vision said in unison.

"He's from a different universe. A "Parallel" one as you Americans call it." Wanda said once more.

Everyone seemed to fall into silence once more.

"How do you know?" Loki spat.

"You said it yourself, we don't act like the Avengers you know and you don't act like the... "Loki" I believe, we know." Wanda explained. "Your mind and the memories in it only prove this further." Tony appeared to be in deep thought about what she said.

"I don't get it.." Tony muttered. "How the heck..."

Wanda showed Tony and Vision what she had seen in his mind.

"Whoa.." Tony gaped.

"Are you saying that where you are from we are the... "bad guys"..." Vision asked.

"Yes. You rule in tyranny, as the rest of Mid-Gard lives in fear every day." Loki responded cooley.

Wanda looked over at both Tony and Vision. The thought of those two even being even REMOTELY "Tyrannical" made her burst out into laughter.

"Umm..." At the trio's confused glance she quickly stopped laughing.

"So we met a villain from a different dimension where he's the hero and we're the evil guys?" Tony repeated.

"It seems like it..." Wanda replied.

"Welp check that off the bucket list, now all I have left is to find Zeus and zap him with my pulsar beams!." Tony laughed.

"I do not see a bucket of lists anywhere Mister Stark." Vision remarked innocently. Both Tony and Wanda facepalmed as Loki chuckled.

"Your friend here is unbearably naïve, even more than my Visorus..." Loki grinned.

"Oh, you have nooooo idea..." Tony shook his head a bit in pity.

"It's Vision." Wanda repeated. "Not...Visor."

"Visorus." Vision corrected.

"Well then Loki.. of an alternate universe..." Tony paused.

"Welcome to the Avengers Tower of..." Tony turned to Vision. "What Earth is this?"

"I..." Vision took a few minutes seemingly searching on the internet. "I don't know." He said finally.

Tony sighed.

"Well, welcome to the Avengers." Tony held out a hand to the alternate Loki. "We'll try and help with your dimension's problem as much as we can.."

"As soon as we figure out how to get to your dimension that is." Wanda added.

Tony and Loki glared at her with steel-like gazes as Vison chuckled at her statement, Wanda just giving them her most innocent smile.

Though no one realized that Wanda has just ruined a perfectly good ending to a chapter...

* * *

 ** _A/N : Chapter End! I just realized that this chapter is over 2,000 words long and 88% of it is dialogue and most of it isn't even story.. hehe.. looks like I got a little carried away. Anyway, look up to the top author's note of this chapter and you'll get some preview on what the next 2 chapter are gonna focus on. Anyway, good job Miss Maximoff! You ruined a perfectly good quote cliff-hanger for a chapter with your logic! (Believe me, she might do it again...)_**

 ** _Suggestions for the story, reviews, and new ideas are welcome! Please follow or favorite!_**


	3. 2 : How to Cross Dimensions

**_A/N : Welp, we're three chapters in, and since I have a horrible memory so I must do this._**

 ** _DISCALIMER : I. DO. NOT. OWN. MARVEL. OR. ANY. CHARACTERS. BESIDES. THE. OCCASIONAL. OC. I. DO. NOT. OWN. DC. EITHER. (Don't ask, I'll have a bit of DC jokes) I. ALSO. DON'T. OWN. WALMART. I ALSO DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR GODS OF ASGARD. (You know the Potter thing on Chapter 2, and the graphic novel of Gods of Asgard)_**

 ** _Also, thank you to all the people so far who have followed and favorited the story._** ** _Ok, now that that's over, let's continue!_**

* * *

"How did you even get here in the first place?" Tony asked. Loki was currently occupied on the couch reading the graphic novel _"Gods of Asgard"_ by Erik Evensen.

Loki shrugged.

"It's a mystery really, or enigma if you prefer." He stood up out of the couch, dropping his book on the pillow. "One minute my brother is standing over me in his glory of triumph against his.. silly...little...brother..." Tony noticed that at saying this Loki's face fell and he looked quite depressed but chose not to tell him. He wasn't risking a magical gold scepter to the chest.

"A-and the next moment he strikes me with lightning and now..." He waved his arms up meekly and gave a cheeky smile. "I'm here!" He sat down on the couch once more with a flourish and began to continue reading his book.

"I'm surprised that book is still intact." Tony remarked. "I mean, seeing as Wanda threw you into one I'm surprised you even want to read right now.."

The living room was still a relative mess, but considering was it was like a few minutes ago, it wasn't that bad, still a little beaten up though.

"I think it just increased that urge to read something Anthony."

"Tony." Tony corrected. "It's Tony, not Anthony."

"Oh. In my world you prefer no nickname." Loki raised an eyebrow at him before going back to reading. "You know, this book is decently accurate. Unlike that Riordan fellow with his "Gods of Asgard" and "Magnus Chase" descriptions."

Tony shrugged. Currently Vision and Wanda were training against each other as they waited for the others to get back. Thor and Bruce weren't going to arrive anytime soon, as Thor was busy in Asgard and Bruce was on vacation.

The rest of the Avengers were on three different missions, Steve and Sam were on a robbery downtown, and they were going to be back in a few minutes. Clint and Natasha were in Brooklyn dealing with some weird mutant crocs (Tony was surprised that was just it) and were going to be back sooner or later. And Rhodey had been outside somewhere dealing with the training course. He had been the first to see Loki crashing from the sky, and he had been the one who alerted Vision.

"Just, try your best to figure it out okay?" Tony shrugged.

"I believe..." Loki got up out of his seat once again. "That the thunder contained in Mjolnir had magical qualities and sent me here."

"You sure?" Tony asked, sipping his smoothie once again. "If that was really true then every single Ultron bot Thor hit would be in a different universe. And buildings...and trees..." Tony had a lot more things in his "Thor struck it with lightning" list, but he decided to stop there.

Loki sighed. "That's what I don't get! I remember holding up my scepter in defense but then the lightning struck it..and.." His voice trailed as Tony grinned.

"Looks like we found our portal.."

* * *

"Hit me harder!"

"I am!"

"No you're not! You're not trying hit me as hard as you can!"

"If I "Tried" my hardest you'd be flung out of the room, smashed through two walls out into the outside, and smash onto the ground likely dead or paralyzed!"

Wanda sighed. Sometimes she enjoyed Vision's company but when it came to training it was just frustrating to work with a guy who was unbearably naïve..huh. She was quoting Ultron...she decided never to do that again.

"Just, okay, practice. Just practice." The two began to duel again, Wanda knowing fully that he was not going to use much force.

He grazed her arm with his laser before she recoiled and answered to the blow by sending him flying across the room with telekinesis and he ended up with a hard collision to the wall.

"Sorry!" Wanda squeaked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Not a bad first try." Vision got up, brushing himself off.

"You're not that bad yoursel-"

"Hey guys! We found a way to-" Tony popped out of the doorway just as Wanda let out a shriek of surprise and shot a ball of crimson energy at him, Tony dodged the magic, and it ended up hitting Loki in the face, who had been waiting behind him.

"Argh!" Loki held his face, Wanda feeling a bit guilty as he held his head in his hands, too shocked at what just happened to apologize.

"Sorry Mister Laufeyson. We were a bit... unsettled by Mister Stark's sudden appearance." To her relief Vision had decided to talk before Loki got angry.

"Cap and Sam are coming back any minute now. Meet us in the living room before they get back." Tony went back to doing who-knows-what as he left the holo-area, Loki following him, holding his now slightly-burned face.

Wanda stared. "What just happened?"

"I do not know." Vision shook his head. "I suggest we get to the commons now." He walked out of the room, Wanda following him, going into the living room to find Tony and Loki sitting and chatting on some bar stools.

"Hey, sit. We're going to try and figure out how the heck Loki's going to get back to his universe, or how we're getting to his." Tony patted two nearby seats as he continued to chat with Loki.

"So, what? You er, just wave your hand around a bit and you'll summon the bolt?" Tony guessed, sipping his smoothie he had been holding only to find it empty.

"Not exactly, it's a lot more complicated then that." Loki smiled at Tony as he twisted the scepter around.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked, the two ignored her.

"Well, uh, I kinda got a vague kind of grip on your "Incredibly advanced Asgardian technology" when I made Vision." He turned and pointed to the mind gem on Vision's head.

"Very funny Anthony." Loki smirked as he seemed to flick his wrist and the scepter glowed a bit. Wanda did a quick scan of his mind to figure out he said Tony's full name and not nickname on purpose.

"For the second time, it's Tony." Tony looked a bit annoyed at Loki forgetting that detail.

"Ah of course Anthony. Very sorry." Wanda held back laughter as Loki gave Stark a cheeky grin which he returned with a glare. It seemed like Tony was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright already le-" The door creaked open and Tony stopped mid-sentence.

"Tony I better not be seeing what I think I'm seeing.."

Sam and Steve had arrived.

* * *

"Tony, what's he doing here!?" Steve glared at Tony with a look that could melt solid steel.

"Hey man, it's not what it looks like." Tony threw up his arms in mock surrender. "It's a long story. He fell from the ceiling and well.." He shrugged. It was going to be a lot harder than he had thought it would be to explain this to Cap and Falcon. On second thought, then again this Loki came from an alternate universe where they were all megalomaniacs. Or at least jerks. Of course it would be hard to explain!

"Well then what is it? This guy tried to blow up New York Tony." Sam's wings folded into his little metal box on his back, giving Tony a suspicious look. "I haven't seen him in person though." Falcon examined Loki's wardrobe. "Wow, those bull-horns look just as ridiculous as I thought they would." Tony held back a chuckle as he watched Sam shrink away a bit at the glare Loki gave him.

"Would you believe that this isn't the Loki who tried to blow up New York, but instead he comes from another dimension where we're all evil and they're good and he accidently got transported when the evil Thor from his dimension when he struck him with lightning and the bolt was absorbed on his scepter causing a rift in dimensions and making him teleport come here?" Tony forced a grin. This was going to be awkward, really awkward.

The blank stares Sam and Steve gave him were worthy of Emmy awards for best actor.

"Okay!" Sam stared at Tony, getting up out of his seat. "Everything has gone insane! Loki is suddenly a good guy and now Satan's ruling the Earth! The apocalypse has started!"

"Really Sam?" Tony watched Steve raise an eyebrow at Sam, who had announced the "Apocalypse" while flinging his hands upward and walking around the room.

"Heh, sorry man." Sam went back to sitting on the bar stool.

"Is this true?" Steve turned to ask Vision and Wanda, who were both absentmindedly playing with their powers.

"Apparently." Wanda shrugged.

"Whoa. Uh, this is... awkward." Sam admitted.

"Loki Laufeyson." Loki held out a hand to Steve and Sam. "Prince of Asgard and soon-to-be Highfather."

"Uh, hi. I'm Sam Wilson, but in your world I'm probably not.. so nice to meet you... even though I already know you and um..." Sam was smiling an incredibly forced grin at Loki.

Tony facepalmed.

"So who's going to explain this properly?" Steve picked up a glass of water.

It felt like an eternity, but after a while, Tony, Wanda, Loki, and Vision, after a lot of waving their arms trying to describe what happened, managed to explain to Steve and Sam what in the world was going on.

"How are we gonna break this to Clint and Natasha?" Steve asked laying his forehead down on his fist.

"I dunno. Leave them a sticky note on the fridge that says "Went to another dimension, dinner's in the microwave, and we'll see you next week?" Based on the glares he was getting Tony decided to swipe that idea of out the box.

"When are they getting back?" Wanda asked.

"In a few minutes approximently." Vision answered. "I can see them coming right now."

Everyone stared at Vision.

"What?" He shrugged. "Is looking through the security cameras not welcome?"

A sigh of relief came through, no one wanted to think that Vision was a stalker.

"Great. We have to explain this to even more people!" Sam grumbled. "They're gonna think we're crazy!"

"Let's focus on getting to Loki's dimension for now." Steve got up from his chair. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to try and replicate Mjolnir's thunder. Since my scepter and Mjolnir are forged in the same way and both have magical qualities, it shouldn't be to hard." Loki picked up the scepter from the bar table and walked over to the far corner. "Thor struck me here, we should be able to replicate it completely.

They all went to the corner of the room.

"Alright, I'm starting." Loki declared, pounding the scepter into the floor, making the tiles crack a bit.

"Hey, that's marble you're breaking! That costs a lot!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're already a billionaire. Why should you care about a hundred dollars?" Wanda rolled her eyes at him. Okay, Tony couldn't really think of a good comeback to that one.

"Charging..." Tony watched as Loki's scepter began to glow a bit.

"Charging..." The scepter was now shining so hard it was tough to look at, a humming sound beginning to surface, Loki beginning to shift it to face the floor for when he was going to summon the bolt.

"We're back!" A familiar archer's voice rang through the tower as Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton (AKA Black Widow and Hawkeye) walked in to see the strange sight.

"Oh god.." Tony muttered silently.

"It's almost charged!" Loki declared as the familiar humming of the scepter began to grow stronger.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing with him?!" Clint and Natasha began to run over to them, just as the scepter charged up, ready to strike the bolt.

"NO!" Tony yelled, attempting to shove them both away, just as Loki stabbed the staff down on the floor. The thunder struck... jolting his body with pain and agony...and then..

It stopped.

He opened his eyes..

"Loki? How- what-" A gray figure was standing above them.

Ultron.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes, not to find them in a different dimension like they had planned, but instead still in the corner of the tower with a scorched floor beneath them.

"They teleported without us.." Vision stated finally.

"What!?" Wanda stared at him in disbelief as he looked a little disappointed.

"I believe the lightning, while it did strike us, could only transport 5 of us in the room since there were so many people in that area, and instead of us coming it took Mister Barton and Miss Romanoff instead." Vision said as a matter-of-factly as he possibly could.

"Great.." Wanda muttered. "Nothing to do now but wait for them to come back now..."

"We could get another lightning bolt to strike here?!" Vision suggested.

"Lightning never strikes the same place twice Vihz." Wanda spat in a bitter tone.

"Statistically, that is false. Seeing though as how the next few weather reports state that it will be relatively clear skies for the rest of the week, I suggest trying to get our Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, and have either him summon a bolt or me summon it for him if he cannot leave." Vision continued.

Wanda sighed.

"And I'm sure that will INCREDIBLY easy..." Wanda glared at him, making him flinch a bit.

"It's an idea. It could work." Vision awkwardly shrugged.

She rolled her eyes a bit.

"What, do you have an Asgardian Telephone Line?..."

* * *

 ** _A/N : So, chapter end! I'm writing at 1:00 AM but, hey! I don't have school! F*** sleep!_**

 ** _So here we are with another 2,000 words of mostly dialogue...huh. Also, just to keep Riordan fans from causing a flame war, I don't have anything against Rick. I've read all of his books, and they're awesome. I love Percy Jackson. But I'm trying to do Loki's persona or view, and I don't really think he'd like his work since he's doing an "Inaccurate Interpretation" of the gods in that universe._**

 ** _Anyway, so, you'll be seeing Wanda and Vision again sooner or later, maybe Chapter 5 or 6. Rhodey and Thor, and if I have time to put them in, T'Challa and Scott, will be there as well. Mostly gonna be a comedy chapter though, but it will mostly will involve that last line in this chapter._**

 ** _So the next chapter is gonna be mostly focusing on the Avengers of Earth 308, the "Evil" ones. So, I'm asking the audience, what should I have them do? Just examine their daily lives? And who should the main focus on that chapter be on? I was thinking Alternate Anthony or Alternate Sam. What should happen?_**

 ** _I'm asking you. PM me or post a review._**

* * *

 ** _Reviews, Suggestions, and New Ideas are welcome! Please give a favorite or follow the story!_**


	4. 3 : Not What it Seems

**A/N : So, this chapter will focus on the alternate or "Evil" Avengers, and the next chapter we'll cut back to the normal ones, and the chapter after that will also be the normal Avengers.**

 **So, question, what do you want the Avengers to be called in this universe? And what do you want Loki's team to be called? I haven't though of a name yet that doesn't sound completely silly. (One of them was "Revengers" and I cut from the options that** **immediately)**

 **Here in this chapter, you'll be following alternate Falcon, called Redwing, in Earth 308 as he begins to see what his team really has become.**

 **That's all for now, let's continue.**

* * *

Samuel Wilson, alias Redwing, was not having the best of days.

"Anthony's gonna kill us." Sam trudged into the room, plopping onto the couch, exhausted from fighting the robots Ultron had made downtown to lure them away from the tower. "At least we're alive."

"Yeah.." Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, sat down as well. The Russian ex-KGB assassin was one of the founding members of the team, and was recruited roughly a year before Sam, she didn't hesitate to murder. In fact, the number of people the team in general had killed was off the charts.

"Those two cancel out each other." The android Visorus came out of the hallway and sat down with a sweep of his midnight-blue cape and continued to speak. "By the way Mr. Wilson, I recommend checking your general shoulder area.

"My what?" Sam craned his neck upward to try and look at Visorus.

"General shoulder area. In English it means look at your shoulder kid." Clint Barton, Trickshot, sharpened the end of his bow with a piece of vibranium.

Sam patted his left shoulder and found nothing. He patted his right shoulder and-

"GAHHHH!" Sam leaped upward, snatching the robotic hand off his shoulder. It had formerly been a hand of one of Ultron's robot distractions. "Decapitated hand!"

"Kid, you're still squeamish about that stuff?" Trickshot raised an eyebrow at him. "We've done murder in every degree possible and you're squeamish about a little bloody hand?" Sam awkwardly grinned and sat down, holding the robotic arm in his palm. Wires were sticking out of the part it had been torn off.

"It's not a normal hand. It's a ROBOTIC decapitated hand." Sam corrected. Visorus stared blankly at him. Oops, he forgot he was still in the same room as him.

Truck shot sighed. "I'm going to check on the hostages on 8th street. Knowing who Anthony hired to guard them and interrogate them, they probably let a couple escape by now."

Trickshot got up and jogged out of the room, the others too exhausted to say goodbye.

Sam started to pat around his body again. After the hand who knows what other Ultron-bot parts could be on him!

"It's off now." Visorus assured him.

"Hey Vice. Thanks for telling me about... that thing. By that way. how has your relationship with Wanda been going? Did you make out under the Statue yesterday?" It had been a joke but Visorus' face flushed, if that was even possible.

"Shut up!" He roared.

"Ha ha!" Sam teased, grinning at the android, who was now substantially more redder than he was before, if that was even possible.

Sam looked up just as Thor walked in the room, hammer in hand, looking must more cheerful than usual.

"Hello there!" He said delightedly. "I just killed my byrother!"

The blank stares everyone gave him made his cheeriness fall instantly.

Black Widow was the first to break the silence. "You killed Loki? After... what, 3 years? Wow, you sure did that quickly for a guy who's team has been trying to kill him since he made his rebellion."

Thor glared at her. "Widow of Black, I'll have you know that killing a god is a incredibly difficult feat. I managed to disentigrate him with my thunder right in that corner over there." He pointed to the far left corner, and to prove his point, showed the group a torn piece of Loki's cloak, burnt on the edges.

"With him now gone Odin will have to elect me as highfather for the throne of Asgard."

"Isn't Asgard a bit destroyed?" Sam asked. "No offense Mr. Zeus Jr. ,but I don't think your dad's gonna forgive you for killing Loki and just let you take the throne after we pretty much destroyed him in battle."

Thor grimaced. "Wing of Red shut up."

Sam chuckled. Everyone seemed to have said "Shut up" to him at least once today.

"Why did you come here anyway? Besides to gloat about your victory of course." Black Widow added.

"Oh, Man of Iron told me to get one of you to tell him about the almost failed mission."

Everyone except Sam did a "Not it" motion. Oh great.

"I'll go." Sam got up out of the couch. "I can't wait to tell him we nearly got killed by a distraction.."

* * *

Sam walked into the dining room, finding Anthony near the bar table.

"Ah, Sam, you arrived." He grinned at him.

"Uh, yeah." Sam sat down on one of the bar stools. "Sorry that we couldn't... extinguish them. Ultron's mini-army harder to beat than you think..." Sam remembered the last time when they tried and attacked Loki's team, only to end up with a bunch of mechanical menaces chasing them for an hour.

"It's alright. You know how I got to the top Samuel?" He smirked at Sam in his charming yet terrifying demeanor, grabbing a champagne bottle from the shelf.

"N-No.." Sam stuttered. "Y-You were just a businessman who made a successful company right? And then assembled us"

Anthony laughed slowly at Sam's ignorance.

"No. I did it by removing any sort of weakness I had.. family, dead. Friends? A mere trick. They are as disposable as a bloody kitchen knife in a murder scene. Use their weaknesses and greed to your advantage, try and act like you care about them, and use them only as a pawn to get further. Once your mission is done, remove them. It's better not to be associated with people like them."

Sam stared, he knew Anthony could be a little aggressive and cold at times, but he had never seen this side of him before. "So, we're pawns? Wow. You really just said that loud y'know." Anthony chuckled at him.

"You guys are the exception. I'd kill Loki and his friends immediately if any of you guys were killed." He smiled and for a second Sam saw him go back to his normal joking and substantially less scary self.

"I'm no genius, but I'm pretty darn sure your parents died in a car accident." Sam remembered him talking about having no family and remembered when he looked online for things about Anthony's past, which he had never talked about to the team.

Anthony's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"It's called Google." Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at Anthony's face which was burning red for his stupidity.

'Uh, forget I said that." Sam laughed a bit as Anthony hastily poured a glass of champagne to avoid talking to him any further.

"So, they fetched the car out of the water but your parents' bodies were..." Sam's voiced trailed off a bit. "Decayed."

To his surprise Anthony chuckled when he said this.

"Indeed they were. Too much water damage to bring back to a coffin, practically nothing left I bet! Shame they never got a proper funeral... their bodies had never been buried in anything but water after the "accident".." Sam paused. The way Anthony said accident had been strange. He seemed to stretch the word off his tongue and it seemed almost sarcastic in a way.

"Tony you're scaring-

"Don't call me Tony." Sam stared at Anthony as he gripped the champagne glass in his hand until his knuckles were white, his voice a low growl.

"Okay fine, geez, I know you hate that nickname but seriously, that really happened in the accident? You had to have known right, I mean it almost seems like you..." Sam's voice trailed once more as a thought came into his mind. No...that- that couldn't be true... Anthony had done some horrible things, as did he and the others, but that was just...

"Well, you want to know the truth..." Sam felt a cold hush fall across empty room, feeling a little more uncomfortable then before.

"To be honest...I killed them." An uncomfortable silence came from the room as the truth burned like acid through Sam's mind.

"The accident near the lake wasn't an accident then..." He realized. "You cut their brakes...you murdered them...but...why?"

"Well..." Anthony smirked as he laughed slowly. "You know how parents are... always nagging... and mine weren't the exception. They were just so... annoying.." The word rolled of his tongue like liquid poison.

"Where were they for me whenever I got hurt?" He smirked at Sam, who was at a lost for words. "Where were they when I needed company?" He laughed, seeming to savor every single slow chuckle like gold. "Drunk. Drunk and boozed..." He glared at Sam, crushing the glass of champagne he had been holding in his hand.

"Well...I hope you liked being a son of two normal citizens.. WHILE I GOT BEATEN EVERY NIGHT BY MY WHORE OF A FATHER!" He smacked his fist down on the table, cracking the surface as he breathed in and out violently through gritted teeth, rage lit up in his hazel eyes.

A slow smile spread across his face as Sam watched in both horror and fear.

"And now? They're at the bottom of the lake, doomed to rot there for eternity as payback for all the pain they've caused m-" The door nearly threw itself open as Anthony's new secretary, Virgina, burst through the door.

"Sir?"

Both Sam and Anthony jumped a bit.

"W-What!? Virgina we were having a private conversation!" Anthony stopped his creepy, and slightly sadistic rant and nearly slammed down onto his chair, all emotion he had earlier erased from his face.

"I-I know sir, but look at this!" She switched the TV on, at first Sam didn't get it. All he saw were some people walking around. Then he realized..

"Sir It looks like some duplicates of you are walking around town!" Virginia pointed to the screen.

"What!?" Anthony yelled at the top of his lungs, rushing over to the TV screen, sure enough, duplicates of them were waling around town in various areas. In fact, Sam saw HIMSELF on the screen!

How was that even possible! He punched himself in the stomach, wheezing as the blow's pain struck him. He had just been making sure his spirit was still in his body. Yep, still there, now to freak out about the fact that there was a look-alike of him walking around.

"That's...that's impossible!" Sam watched Anthony gape in shock at the people on screen. "How- How..." He continued to stare at Anthony before he jerked away from the TV screen, glaring at nothing in particular.

"EDWIN get me my armor."

 **"Of course sir."** Sam watched Anthony's armor fly onto him, covering him in his vibranium suit.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice cracked in fear a bit at the end but Anthony merely laughed.

"Time for a little..." He smirked at Sam in the same tone he had been using before when he talked about his parents' died. "Extermination..."

Sam watched as he left the room, slowly getting up from his seat.

"Samuel are you okay?"

"I'm fine Virgina." Sam hurried out of the room before she could notice the fear and worry on his face.

He sighed. He had only signed up for this horrid job so he could make some money to pay off his family's bills. While it seemed pretty awful at first, he eventually got used to murder and...dirty work. Now he was just stuck on this team. He was friends with most of them, but Anthony's truly dark colors being finally shown gave him a thought...

Maybe this team and their leader weren't what they seemed...

* * *

 **A/N : Wow...**

 **Alternate Tony has won the creepy award for best Marvel Joker imitation. I sort of designed him to be similar yet** **kinda different to Tony. This Tony is constantly referred to as "Anthony" because he doesn't go by his nickname Tony that our Tony uses because his parents came up with it as he was little.**

 **Anthony has a bit of a personality similar to a Lex Luthor/Joker type mix.**

 **He has this strange sick, sadistic charm to him that is similar to Lex, but if he wants to be he can let out his hidden inner "pyscho" like he did in this chapter with alternate Sam, but this is really the only time in the book you see his true persona, while his dry humor and cold outlook does come up every once in a while, this is the first and only time you see him as the true pyschopath he really is.**

 **And now Sam's finally having some doubts about joining..**

 **Now, if you excuse me, I got another chapter to write. (Leaves)**


	5. 4 : Earth 308

**A/N : Thank you to the people who followed and favorited this story. I literally was expecting 4 follows or favs tops. And follows went up and over that goal! So I thank you.**

 **This chapter focuses on the main story with the Avengers as they start to meet Loki's group. (The official name for the team is in the epilogue at the end) You will see more of Redwing/Sam, along with the alternate Avengers, but they will not have an entire chapter about them like last time.**

 **Should there be character deaths in this? I'm thinking of having one or two characters die, but none of them are from 616's Avengers. Should I carry on with those deaths, because they're both "Off-Screen" AKA, not narrated directly where they died in the book. One impacts the story, the other I'm still thinking about.**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

"Loki.. what... how?" Ultron stared at the sight in the meeting room. Currently most of their enemies were lying on the floor slightly burnt and Loki, whom he saw a bolt of lightning struck upon him from the security cameras of The Tower, was also lying on the floor with a doofus-like grin on his face.

This day just could not stop surprising him could it?

"Well, here we are.." Ultron felt himself freeze up as a look-alike of Anthony spoke and stood up from the floor, the others following.

"Welcome to Earth 308. Where we must be confusing to Ultron like I to an IPhone." Loki declared. Everyone stared at Loki and then looked back at Ultron, who was currently befuddled out of his mind.

"Tony what did you do?!" Both Clint and Natasha said in unison.

"What!?" Tony yelled. "Why do you all keep blaming me!"

"You really want an answer Tony?" Steve responded.

"What is going on!" Ultron yelled. "Loki, why are they there! Why?! And how are you alive, Thor struck you with Mjolnir's lightning?! This makes no sense!?" No one decided to answer to that for good reason.

"Someone answer me!?" Ultron demanded. "This day has been chaotic enough with all that's happened and I need an answer!"

No one answered.

"This day is getting too weird.." Clint muttered.

Loki paused before walking over to Ultron. "I'll explain."

"Loki you better not be this naïve to fall for something like this if it's fake. If it is fake, and you are unbearably naïve, I'm going to kill you." Ultron's tone was blunt, and deadly serious.

"You see.." Tony noticed some sweat drip down Loki's forehead as he froze up a bit trying to respond to Ultron. He didn't blame him, Ultron was pretty darn scary. Tony felt himself nearly falling asleep as Loki tried desperately to explain.

"We are not letting them assist us!" Ultron roared. "How do we know they're not faking or in league with them! Loki I am not as gullible as you!"

"Ultron calm down!" Loki shouted, throwing up his arms and dancing away from Ultron in fear. "I saw it and experienced with my own eyes and felt it with my own hands, I am not lying!"

Ultron sighed. "We're having this conversation in private, follow us." He growled, marching away into a hall. Loki motioned for them to follow and Tony and the others walked into a large meeting room. "Sit."

* * *

Tony watched Ultron and Loki argue. It was slow, and a heavy silence had filled the meeting room since they began to talk.

"Well.." Loki and Ultron broke up their argument, turning to face them. Tony couldn't help but feel a creeping sensation down his throat.

"We've decided that you can help." Ultron said finally. "But if you try and betray us-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're gonna kill us, every cliché backstab threat we've ever heard in action movies." Tony finished, holding his hand up as if to silence Ultron. "Can we get on with you two being confused as heck already?"

Ultron glared at Tony with a look that could melt steel. Now that was the psychopathic robotic A.I he knew and loved!

Loki looked around the room. "So, what happened while I was gone?"

Ultron sighed. "You were gone for 2 hours. No one knew you were dead yet... well, at least no one knew that you got struck by lightning. Not much has changed, except for the fact that Anthony and his team might be partying... and your brother is probably celebrating your death."

An awkward silence filled the room as Loki did not respond.

"So." Tony asked finally, breaking the ever-lasting silence. "Is it just you guys here?"

Ultron shook his head.

"From what I've learned from Loki, our group was once much larger. Dozens of us were trying to stop our Avengers from taking over. Unfortunately most of our members were...KIA-ed. Killed in Action. Long before I was created the Avengers slowly picked off people from our rebellion."

"Our group's death toll only increased when Scarlet Witch and Visorus came onto the Avengers. Now, after all these failed tries, it's only us three..." Ultron's face seemed solemn.

"Three?" Tony stared at him. "Um, I'm not sure about this world, but in my world I designed you to be a machine with the knowledge of J.A.R.V.I.S. and just as much intelligence. I'm pretty sure in that line-up of programs being able to count your numbers up to three is something easy to do."

"Oh, he's not lying, there are three of us." Loki held his chin on the table with his right hand.

"Where?" Tony looked around the room. "I only see you and Ultron."

Loki smirked. "Oh you'll see..."

"What do you-"

"Hey!"

Tony jolted upward in his seat. Who said that?!

"Down here! On the table, near your smoothie!" He looked around frantically for a minute before seeing a tiny, half-an inch tall man in a yellow suit on the table looking up at him.

"Hi there!" He waved his miniscule hand at him. "My name is Yellowjack-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tony swatted his hand at the thing in terror, the small yellow man narrowly dodged his palm and fell down tripping on a more jagged part of the table.

"Jeez dude!" The man looked up at Tony once more, who was currently bunching himself up on the back edge of his chaur in terror, attempting not to try and think about what he was seeing.

"Can a small guy go around here without getting squashed? Seriously, I'd like to live long enough to see those guys come to justice, but you cant even find enough decency not to try and squish me? Jesus!"

Tony stared then shrugged. "Sorry." The little man appeared to shake it's head then grew into full size on the table.

"Yellowjacket." He held out a hand to Tony. "Nice to meet you for real, and not as a life-or-death situation."

"Um..." Tony's jaw slacked as he stared at the man infront of him. He couldn't see what he looked like under the glowing spider-like suit, but he knew one thing, he looked TERRIFYING.

Ultron coughed. "Yellowjacket please get off the table. It's bad manners.."

"Wow.." Tony head Clint mutter quietly. "The killer robot who lifted an entire city into the air possibly scarring many people for life including the fact that he killed one of us, is concerned about bad manners."

Unfortunately he didn't say it quiet enough as he quickly got kicked in the shin by Natasha to get him to shut up.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Tony watched Yellowjacket hold back a laugh from Clint trying to oppress his pain and hopped off the table and slid into a nearby oaken chair. "So uh, Loki, Ultimanium, care to explain what's going on? I heard the basics but this is still confusing."

"Don't call me Ultimanium. I told you it's Ultron. It's not Ultimanium." Ultron grumbled. "It's much easier to say, and I'd rather not be referred to as the name Anthony gave me."

"So you still made Ultron in this timeline huh?" Sam looked at Tony with an arched eyebrow, rubbing his slightly bruised shin a bit.

"Seems like it. Don't know why the hell I'd name my thing Ultimanium though. It is catchy I admit, but really long." Tony shrugged.

"Language." Steve chided as he listened to Ultron's argument with Yellowjacket.

"Well show them around the base." Ultron grumbled. "I'm too tired for this, I need to get a coffee..."

"But you can't drink!" Yellowjacket stared at Ultron, who was now already out of the meeting room.

"I know!" Ultron had now left.

Tony sighed.

This was going to be interesting..

* * *

"Why did I end up with you two again?" Yellowjacket asked, turning to face them for a few seconds.

"Uh, Loki threatened to blow you up if you didn't?" Tony guessed, shrugging.

"I hope Bruce is okay." Natasha muttered softly, talking to herself.

"Isn't he in like, Florida?" Tony asked.

"He's coming back today." Natasha answered. "I hope he isn't going to be nervous about where we are.."

Tony shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, as long as he doesn't go hulk mode inside the tower to look for you we'll be fine."

Natasha kicked him in the shins. "Shut up."

"OW! Seriously Nat?" Tony glared at her, gnashing his teeth as he hobbled up and down on his bruised leg.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Natasha smirked as Tony glared at her.

"Besides." Tony growled, limping with his bruised foot dragging on the ground. "Vizh and Wanda are still there. So is Rhodey."

"And how exactly do we explain to them that we were in another dimension?" Natasha asked. "Based on what's going on today, we will be gone for a while."

Tony shrugged. "I left a note. "We're gonna be in an alternate universe, please water the plants and keep Thanos from getting world domination, thanks - Tony"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"This day cannot get any weirder..." She muttered, facepalming at what Tony had supposedly wrote on the note he had placed on the fridge.

"Don't say that." Tony glared at her. "You're pretty much asking for something to go and try to take over the world."

Natasha shrugged. "To be honest so much stuff has happened in our lives that I wouldn't be surprised if a unicorn riding on a magic rainbow singing opera came out of nowhere to tell us that Hitler is alive and is planning on killing Donald Trump on the day King Henry V was crowned."

Tony chuckled. "That'd actually be pretty funny. But we'd need to google a lot of things in order to do it, and we'd

"Will you two be quiet?" Yellowjacket turned around to face them. "The noise is really a bit distract-" A loud clap of thunder came from the meeting room, interrupting his sentence. "What the hell?!"

"Language!" Tony joked as they ran over to the now partially destroyed meeting room.

"HULK SMASH!" Vision, Thor, Hulk, and Wanda were now in the room as everyone stared.

"What happe-" Natasha was quickly cut off by Hulk roaring.

"Mister Banner went "Hulk Mode" as we were about to switch dimensions.." Vision stated as Hulk began to break the furniture.

Natasha officially took what she had said earlier back.

The day could get weirder...

"PUNY FISHTANK!"

* * *

 **A/N :** **Next chapter is how the rest of the team got to 308. Sorry, I planned the basics but I'm trying to write a chapter every 4 days, so I have.. 60 days left. 2 more months until this can finish. Wow. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!**

 **Also, just to clarify, the Yellowjacket in the story is the version from the Ant-Man 2015 film, the anatagonist Darren Cross, not the hero Hank Pym or the second comic incarnation that I forgot the name of.**

 **Reviews, New Ideas, and Suggestions for the story are welcome! Please follow or favorite.**


	6. 5 : Asgardian Telephone Line

**A/N : Okay, Rhodey was originally supposed to be in this book, but I'll hold him off for now. I got a little crazy with this chapter, and I really have no idea where all the comedy here originated. xD**

 **Bruce and Wanda are watching Vision using a phone to try and call Thor. Yes you read that correctly.**

* * *

"You know I was kidding about the Asgardian phone line thing." Currently Bruce Banner and Wanda Maximoff were staring at The Vision, who was currently trying to call Thor in Asgard and was running around trying to "get a signal".

"Here!?" Vision asked, running around the Tower, currently standing on the edge of the couch, trying to get a signal for Asgard. "Thor I can't hear you?! I'm trying to find a place for a signal?!"

"This is just...-"

"Insane?" Wanda suggested.

Bruce shrugged. "That's one way to put it. But it's definitely a little strange. What even happened here? Why is there a scorch in the carpet and why is there a hold in the ceiling?"

Wanda sighed. "It's a long story. "

"Well." Bruce shrugged again. "We've got a little time."

Wanda took a deep breath. "Loki fell from the ceiling and tried to attack Vision, I got mad and I accidently tossed him in rage into a bookshelf in a Harry Potter book.

Then Tony came in, we yelled a lot and I had to go in Loki's mind and see what he was doing here. It turned out he was from a different dimension where we're all evil and they're good.

So he used his scepter to replicate lightning so he could summon a portal and the lightning struck and we couldn't get there because the lightning wasn't made for 5 or 6 people or something like that and now Vision is trying to contact Asgard to get in contact with Thor so we can use our Mjolnir from here and open the portal there again."

Bruce stared. "You really weren't kidding about it being long..."

Wanda sighed. "If Vizh can actually call Thor than that will just be the beginning."

"Wow." Bruce's eyes widened. "By the way, have you seen Natasha? I saw Rhodey outside, where is she? I meant to surprise her with a dinner at her favorite restaura-" His face turned a shade of crimson once he realized what he was saying. "I-I mean.."

Wanda laughed. "She's not here Bruce. She's in the other world. I promise not to tell her about the surprise once this is all over"

Bruce looked relieved. "Thanks. I'd rather not go Hulk mode at dinner." Wanda laughed at the thought of Hulk trying to use a fork to eat steak. There would be about 5 broken dishes and a table.

"I got a signal!" Vision declared excitedly. He was floating next to a fan with a phone in his hand grinning his face off.

"That actually worked?" Bruce stared.

"I don't question it. You might lose brain cells If you do." Wanda teased as Vision continued his call.

"Really?!" Wanda watched Vision's face light up even more than ever as she heard a muffled voice (Likely Thor) Responding to Vision from the phone. "That's great! Thank you God of Thunder!"

"Fine news!" Vision hovered back down onto the floor infront of them both with a goofy grin on his face. "Thor is coming right now!"

"How do you get a telephone signal in Asgard?" Bruce questioned. "It's not like Sprint or Verizon has a giant tower in the middle of an ancient city in the sky... I think.. I mean, they have to be doing something with those little bills we never figure out why we have to pay." He shrugged.

"I theorized that Miss Foster gave him a phone on his time here. Thankfully I was correct and managed to get in contact with him." Vision waved his phone's screen around to show them that he had just called a number that Wanda didn't recognize.

"How did you even get Wifi to call him?!" Wanda exclaimed.

Vision shrugged. "Well Dr. Strange got Wifi on his magical quest in the Himalayans so I wasn't really surprised that Asgard had some." The two stared at the android, who didn't seem to question the logic of what was currently happening.

"Well.. um, I'm not going to ask.." Bruce smiled. "So how long until he gets here?"

Vision looked at the clock. "Ah, well, he said around 3:45 so.. in 10.394739 seconds."

"Wait wha-" Wanda was quickly cut off by a boom of thunder and debris of concrete and metal falling from the ceiling.

Thor had arrived.

"I am here!" He declared, swooping in from the hole in the ceiling red cape billowing majestically in the wind. "So, I believe my dear friends that you require my services?"

"My asthma is here as well, and the only thing I require right now is an inhaler." Bruce coughed, Wanda giving him a hard thump on the back. "Thanks."

"When will people stop making holes in the ceiling?" Vision looked up at the now two holes in the ceiling of Avengers tower. "That's the second time today. Not counting yesterday when Mister Rhodes was fighting a training hologram and smashed through the bathroom wall."

"I have no idea." Wanda shook her head, facepalming. "And is that why the bathroom is off limits?"

"I believe thy need my thunder?" Thor asked again holding up Mjolnir.

"Yes." Wanda stared. She still wasn't sure if she was just in a dream and she was hallucinating all of this.

"Vision." Thor nodded to the android in respect.

"Thor." Vision returned.

Thor lifted Mjolnir to show them he had brought it. "I also received my brother's scepter from the dungeons. It may not have the mind gem, but it's magical properties are still intact."

Wanda sighed, "Then God of Thunder please do your job already."

Thor grinned sheepishly. "Of course.

Thor lifted the hammer, ready to strike it down on the scepter. "Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone responded.

"3..2..1..!" Thor swung the hammer downward, lightning blasting through the sky, smashing part of the ceiling to pieces s thunder roared and the bolt struck right into the room. The thing was that-

"You missed.." Vision said, worried. There was a reason he was worried though, as instead striking the scepter instead Thor had actually struck-

"Sorry!" Thor yelled as Bruce's clothes were torn as he grew into the hulk. "Banner! Thy need to control thy self!"

"HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!" Hulk glared at Thor in anger as Thor tried again to hit Lokis scepter, lightning stuck harder this time, the lightning increasing in intensity as Hulk grabbed the god by the ankle and began holding him upside-down.

"Mister Banner please calm down!?" Vision exclaimed, Wanda felt pain rushing through her body, thousands and thousands of blots traveling down them until-

"What the hell?!"

"Language!"

"HULK SMASH!"

Wanda opened her eyes. They were definitely not in Avengers Tower, the only reassuring thing that made it clear that everything had gone smoothly was the fact that the rest of the Avengers were in the same room and were staring at them.

"What happ-" Natasha was cut off as Vision shrugged.

"Mister Banner went "Hulk Mode" as we were switching dimensions."

"PUNY FISHTANK!" Hulk broke a fishtank as Wanda facepalmed.

"What in the world?!" Wanda heard a familiar voice yell this and whirled around to find a figure resembling Ultron holding a coffee cup gaping as Hulk smashed more furniture. Rage flew through her and before she could control it the figure was already smashed through a wall, her crimson eyes burning with hate.

"Ultron!" Wanda stomped toward him, hands sparking with energy. She was going to destroy him if it was the last thing she did!

Vision placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt on hold her back. "Miss Maximoff-"

"What the hell is going on right now!" Ultron bolted upward from the debris of the broken wall, both of them staring at his enraged face as coffee spilled onto he floor from the broken cup. "I go into the kitchen for ONE CUP OF COFFEE... And THIS HAPPENS?!"

"Are you really surprised at this point?" Loki shrugged at him, grinning as Hulk grabbed him by the ankle and held up a vase.

"HULK SMASH PUNY-"

"Everyone...shut...UP!" Natasha roared. In an instant the room fell silent. Only The Black Widow could make Tony Stark, Thor, and Loki stop talking all at the same time.

 _*CRASH*_

Hulk dropped the vase he had been holding onto the ground, his face mortified as he started to shrink back into Banner form while Loki flopped to the ground.

"Someone get Bruce clothes!" Clint shouted as Wanda covered her eyes.

"Here!" She heard a thump of clothes hitting something and opened her eyes to find Bruce awkwardly wearing what looked like a 2x too large green and gold shirt along with some baggy convey pants.

"Sorry." A man in a yellow suit she didn't recognize shrugged. "We only had Loki's spare clothes. He has really bad fashion sense."

"I am not that horrible at picking outfits mid-gardian!" Loki argued.

"Loki, Ultron has better fashion taste then you, and the most I've ever seen him wear is a backwards tie!" The man argued.

"I'M DONE! THIS DAY IS GETTING TOO STRANGE!" Ultron stomped out of the room holding a broken mug as everyone fell silent.

"Well.." Loki said finally. "That's.. A record. It usually takes him FOUR minutes to get aggravated and retreat to his room." He forced a chuckle.

No one laughed.

"Man of Iron!" Thor blurted in his (As Wanda called it) I-Am-Royal-So-I-Must-Shout-Everything-I-Say voice. "I demand to know what is going on!"

Tony groaned. "Why does everyone think I have the answer! I mean, just because I'm a genius billionaire playboy who is super-handsome and extra generous and-"

"Don't turn this into an Emmy ceremony for yourself Stark." Natasha warned him. "Otherwise you'll be wishing your mouth never existed." At this Tony fell completely silent.

Steve was the next to speak.

"Wanda and Vision already know what's going on, they can tell you two, but if you want the basic idea Loki showed up at Avengers Tower with a strike of lightning, he tried to threaten Vizh, but got thrown into a bookshelf by Wanda, he told us he was from a different dimension and we agreed to help. Then Clint and Natasha ran in and they got transported instead of Wanda and Vision." Thor stared at Steve.

Captain I have no idea what you just said." Thor said bluntly as Tony snorted.

"You and everyone else here. He grinned.

"One person!" Clint shouted. "ONE PERSON make this situation into readable, understandable words and I MIGHT believe what is going on today!"

No one said anything.

"Exactly." Clint said exasperatedly.

"Look." Tony groaned. "We all obviously have no idea what is going on, so let's not question it, weirder things have happened.

"Well, to be honest, other than that alien attack-"

Tony glared at Falcon to shut him up.

"As I was saying.."

Wanda sighed.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry for the week-and a day-long hiatus, school just started and for some reason I have about a billion papers for my parents to sign. So, unfortunately, the update date will have to be stretched out for a chapter every week, more specifically every Saturday, as I don't have the time and energy for a chapter every four days. Sorry guys**

 **I also writing this on mobile, and yeah, to say the least, my IPad has the slowest typing pace in the world. My freaking IPhone 4 types faster. These clast few chapters are pretty much mostly just comedy and dialogue but the next few (8,9,10,11,12,13) Should be more interesting.**

 **See you next week, or in a few days (I already started writing the other chapter) Bye!**

 **Reviews, Ideas for Chapters, and Suggestions for the story are Welcome! Please follow or favorite.**


	7. This Is Not An Update

Okay, I'm two months late. I don't have the time to finish the next chapter right now, I am post-poning this story out of both need for free time, and because I'm really kind of out of ideas.

When I first started this, it was only because I watched the Crisis movie for the Justice League, and I got this idea. It was originally supposed to be kind of like the movie (minus the Owl-Man...weird dimension... Earth-One stuff... Yeah I never really got that) but.. Yeah it trailed off. A lot. So I started with only these ideas in my head, but eventually some new stuff for new docs popped in my head and started to overtake this story's.

So, I planned out the original timeline, but I never really managed to put it into story form, the Chapters 11-14 were supposed to be the main climax, but I thought of them BEFORE the other chapters, so I have absolutely no idea what to write next. I got a basic draft, but everything I write just feels like filler, and publishing the climax chapters makes no sense because even the filler chapters tie the empty space in the story together.

So, long story short, I'm postponing this story because I'm fresh out of ideas, and will return and possibly re-write this or put it up for adoption if I can't think of anything in the next few weeks. I might update occasionally, but only sparingly and probably won't even be the story.

Sorry guys, It's just a case of a dry well. I'm writing drafts for different fics, but I will eventually publish at least one of them for a full on story either today, tomorrow, or Tuesday, so I can write about something I actually have ideas for. So, bye. For now.

\- The Author


	8. Adopted

So I'm handing over the story to a fellow author. I'm not telling you who it is- but the first 6 chapters of this story will be the same (but also slightly revised). This should be back up in less than a month.


End file.
